Paige Winslow
(Forward) |number = 10 11 (Heroes Best Eleven) |element = Fire |team = Black Knights (Formerly/Captain) Dogwood Park (GO) Shinsei America Heroes America Heroes (GO) Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) El Dorado Team 01 Chrono Storm Earth Eleven Faram Dite (Captain) Heroes Best Eleven |debut_game = Heroes Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 (GO) Episode 003 (Chrono Stone) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}}Paige Winslow 'is one of the main protagonists of the Heroes Eleven GO series. She is a forward for Dogwood Park and Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) and later in Galaxy, a forward for America Heroes and Earth Eleven. Profile Heroes Eleven GO= *"A dark side striker who overwhelms everyone around with her outstanding talent.'"'' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"Dogwood Park's ace striker, her outstanding skill lets her outmaneuver any foe"'' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"Dogwood Park Soccer Club's ace striker that amazes everyone around with her oustanding talent."'' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers= *''"The dark-side striker who came to crush the Raimon football club."'' Background Paige Winslow is the younger sister of Johnny Winslow. She play sports like soccer and basketball. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personalities Paige was first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being good at it. It is shown that she has an older brother, Johnny Winslow, who had gotten injured after trying to save Paige from falling off the tree and lost his ability to walk. Despite her hard and cold side she is also shown to be caring, especially towards her older brother; an example would be when Paige is shown to be agitated and worried as she watches her brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. She also gets angry when someone plays soccer in a bad way, as she did during the match of Dogwood Park against Mannouzaka, when Isozaki Kenma tried to injure Issac by tackling him. After being with Dogwood for a while, she is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. She usually doesn't talk to the other members in Dogwood and she doesn't like to get involved. Although she tries to act like she doesn't care for the Dogwood members, it is shown that she clearly cares a lot for all of them. Issac is shown to be closer to her compared to the other members of the Soccer Club. Stats All Stats at Lvl. 99 and untrained. Heroes Eleven GO= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 200 *'Kick': 137 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 58 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 113 *'Lucky': 104 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 109 |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 170 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 ---- Mixi Max Okita At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 176 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 208 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 135 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 100 ---- Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 110 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 60 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 117 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 111 All stats are fully upgraded. Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Manga= *'SH Hinawa Bullet' *'SH Inazuma Break' Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop ' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Devil Burst ' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Fire Tornado DD ' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji '(Mixi Max form) |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH The Earth ∞' *'SH Death Sword' (Extra) *'SH Death Drop' (Extra) ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' ---- Child Form *'SK Assist!' *'SK Nice Pass' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'SH Fire Tornado' Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Joker Rains' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji '(Mixi Max Form) Keshin Heroes Eleven GO= *'KH Kensei Lancelot' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'KH Kensei Lancelot' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'KH Kensei Lancelot' ---- Mixi Max Form *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Armed Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Kensei Lancelot ' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KHA Kensei Lancelot ' Mixi Max Form *'KHA Kensei Lancelot ' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Okita Souji' *'MIMAX Johnny Winslow ' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Okita Souji' **'SK Kanzen Nenshou' *'MIMAX Ginger Woods' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku' *'MIMAX Aron Lee' **'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'MIMAX Issac Evans' **'SH Zero Magnum' *'MIMAX Hayabusa Hideki' **'SK Slim Range' *'MIMAX Namikawa Rensuke' **'SK Ikemen UP!' *'MIMAX Johnny Winslow' **'SH Fire Tornado TC' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match (Normal Form) *'MIMAX Ginger Woods' **'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' *'MIMAX Issac Evans' **'SH Zero Magnum GX' *'MIMAX Okita Souji ' **'SK Shoot Blocker ' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Okita Souji' Soul Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Ookami' Trivia *She has a habit of putting his hands in her pockets, even when using a certain hissatsu or calling out her keshin. *She is the first character in the series to have scored an own goal. Second one is Jarvis Golden. *She is one of the few characters, whose normal form only has shoot hissatsu. *When she was little, it was seen that she and her older brother Johnny Winslow were fans of Jane Mitchell, as they both imitated her hissatsu. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Female Category:Galaxy characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Soul User Category:SEED Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Earth Eleven Category:Shinsei America Heroes